phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Urine pH
1: Yamanishi H. between spot urine pH and number of metabolic syndrome features. Rinsho Byori. 2014 Jul;62(7):692-8. Review. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 25669039. 2: Cho YH, Lee SY, Jeong DW, Choi EJ, Nam KJ, Kim YJ, Lee JG, Yi YH, Tak YJ, Cho BM, Lee SB, Lee KY. The association between a low urine pH and the components of metabolic syndrome in the Korean population: Findings based on the 2010 Korea National health and nutrition examination survey. J Res Med Sci. 2014 Jul;19(7):599-604. PubMed PMID: 25364357; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4214016. 3: Ilyas R, Chow K, Young JG. What is the best method to evaluate urine pH? A trial of three urinary pH measurement methods in a stone clinic. J Endourol. 2015 Jan;29(1):70-4. doi: 10.1089/end.2014.0317. PubMed PMID: 25036786. 4: Perello CG, Monga M. Words of wisdom: Re: The interaction of thiol drugs and urine pH in the treatment of cystinuria. Eur Urol. 2013 Sep;64(3):515. doi: 10.1016/j.eururo.2013.06.030. PubMed PMID: 23915464. 5: Cheng CJ, Lin SH. In reply to 'Monosodium urate stones are rare, and urine pH is not low in cystinuria'. Am J Kidney Dis. 2013 Jul;62(1):180. doi: 10.1053/j.ajkd.2013.04.008. PubMed PMID: 23773842. 6: Asplin JR, Penniston K, Goldfarb DS. Monosodium urate stones are rare, and urine pH is not low in cystinuria. Am J Kidney Dis. 2013 Jul;62(1):179-80. doi: 10.1053/j.ajkd.2013.03.041. PubMed PMID: 23773841. 7: Wen D, Cornelius RJ, Yuan Y, Sansom SC. Regulation of BK-α expression in the distal nephron by aldosterone and urine pH. Am J Physiol Renal Physiol. 2013 Aug 15;305(4):F463-76. doi: 10.1152/ajprenal.00171.2013. Epub 2013 Jun 12. PubMed PMID: 23761673; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3891257. 8: Awawdeh MS, Obeidat BS. Treated Olive Cake as a Non-forage Fiber Source for Growing Awassi Lambs: Effects on Nutrient Intake, Rumen and Urine pH, Performance, and Carcass Yield. Asian-Australas J Anim Sci. 2013 May;26(5):661-7. doi: 10.5713/ajas.2012.12513. PubMed PMID: 25049836; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4093321. 9: Goren G, Fritz J, Dillitzer N, Hipp B, Kienzle E. Fresh and preserved green fodder modify effects of urinary acidifiers on urine pH of horses. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2014 Apr;98(2):239-45. doi: 10.1111/jpn.12071. Epub 2013 Mar 30. PubMed PMID: 23551706. 10: Kwong T, Robinson C, Spencer D, Wiseman OJ, Karet Frankl FE. Accuracy of urine pH testing in a regional metabolic renal clinic: is the dipstick accurate enough? Urolithiasis. 2013 Apr;41(2):129-32. doi: 10.1007/s00240-013-0546-y. Epub 2013 Feb 9. PubMed PMID: 23435644; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3599165. 11: Asplin DM, Asplin JR. The Interaction of thiol drugs and urine pH in the treatment of cystinuria. J Urol. 2013 Jun;189(6):2147-51. doi: 10.1016/j.juro.2012.12.031. Epub 2012 Dec 20. PubMed PMID: 23261477. 12: Wockenfus AM, Koch CD, Conlon PM, Sorensen LD, Cambern KL, Chihak AJ, Zmolek JA, Petersen AE, Burns BE, Lieske JC, Karon BS. Discordance between urine pH measured by dipstick and pH meter: implications for methotrexate administration protocols. Clin Biochem. 2013 Jan;46(1-2):152-4. doi: 10.1016/j.clinbiochem.2012.10.018. Epub 2012 Oct 24. PubMed PMID: 23103706. 13: Kanbara A, Miura Y, Hyogo H, Chayama K, Seyama I. Effect of urine pH changed by dietary intervention on uric acid clearance mechanism of pH-dependent excretion of urinary uric acid. Nutr J. 2012 Jun 7;11:39. doi: 10.1186/1475-2891-11-39. PubMed PMID: 22676161; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3406944. 14: Yi JH, Han SW, Song JS, Kim HJ. Metabolic alkalosis from unsuspected ingestion: use of urine pH and anion gap. Am J Kidney Dis. 2012 Apr;59(4):577-81. doi: 10.1053/j.ajkd.2011.11.033. Epub 2012 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 22265393. 15: Kanbara A, Seyama I. Effect of urine pH on uric acid excretion by manipulating food materials. Nucleosides Nucleotides Nucleic Acids. 2011 Dec;30(12):1066-71. doi: 10.1080/15257770.2011.596498. PubMed PMID: 22132958. 16: Bell DS. Beware the low urine pH--the major cause of the increased prevalence of nephrolithiasis in the patient with type 2 diabetes. Diabetes Obes Metab. 2012 Apr;14(4):299-303. doi: 10.1111/j.1463-1326.2011.01519.x. Epub 2011 Nov 13. Review. PubMed PMID: 21992452. 17: Nakanishi N, Fukui M, Tanaka M, Toda H, Imai S, Yamazaki M, Hasegawa G, Oda Y, Nakamura N. Low urine pH Is a predictor of chronic kidney disease. Kidney Blood Press Res. 2012;35(2):77-81. doi: 10.1159/000330487. Epub 2011 Sep 7. PubMed PMID: 21912182. 18: Hara S, Tsuji H, Ohmoto Y, Amakawa K, Hsieh SD, Arase Y, Nakajima H. High serum uric acid level and low urine pH as predictors of metabolic syndrome: a retrospective cohort study in a Japanese urban population. Metabolism. 2012 Feb;61(2):281-8. doi: 10.1016/j.metabol.2011.06.026. Epub 2011 Aug 23. PubMed PMID: 21864864. 19: Kume S, Sato T, Murai I, Kitagawa M, Nonaka K, Oshita T. Relationships between urine pH and electrolyte status in cows fed forages. Anim Sci J. 2011 Jun;82(3):456-60. doi: 10.1111/j.1740-0929.2010.00853.x. Epub 2011 Mar 6. PubMed PMID: 21615840. 20: Chang IH, Lee YT, Lee DM, Kim TH, Myung SC, Kim YS, Ahn SH. Metabolic syndrome, urine pH, and time-dependent risk of nephrolithiasis in Korean men without hypertension and diabetes. Urology. 2011 Oct;78(4):753-8. doi: 10.1016/j.urology.2011.03.007. Epub 2011 May 23. PubMed PMID: 21601244. 21: Capolongo G, Sakhaee K, Pak CY, Maalouf NM. Fasting versus 24-h urine pH in the evaluation of nephrolithiasis. Urol Res. 2011 Oct;39(5):367-72. doi: 10.1007/s00240-011-0365-y. Epub 2011 Feb 19. PubMed PMID: 21336574; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4104426. 22: Mavangira V, Cornish JM, Angelos JA. Effect of ammonium chloride supplementation on urine pH and urinary fractional excretion of electrolytes in goats. J Am Vet Med Assoc. 2010 Dec 1;237(11):1299-304. doi: 10.2460/javma.237.11.1299. Erratum in: J Am Vet Med Assoc. 2011 Feb 1;238(3):317. PubMed PMID: 21118016. 23: Fenton TR, Eliasziw M, Tough SC, Lyon AW, Brown JP, Hanley DA. Low urine pH and acid excretion do not predict bone fractures or the loss of bone mineral density: a prospective cohort study. BMC Musculoskelet Disord. 2010 May 10;11:88. doi: 10.1186/1471-2474-11-88. PubMed PMID: 20459740; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2890599. 24: Maalouf NM, Cameron MA, Moe OW, Sakhaee K. Metabolic basis for low urine pH in type 2 diabetes. Clin J Am Soc Nephrol. 2010 Jul;5(7):1277-81. doi: 10.2215/CJN.08331109. Epub 2010 Apr 22. PubMed PMID: 20413437; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2893060. 25: Eisner BH, Porten SP, Bechis SK, Stoller ML. Diabetic kidney stone formers excrete more oxalate and have lower urine pH than nondiabetic stone formers. J Urol. 2010 Jun;183(6):2244-8. doi: 10.1016/j.juro.2010.02.007. Epub 2010 Apr 18. PubMed PMID: 20400141. 26: Workeneh B, Abbasi F, Reaven G. Fasting urine pH is independent of insulin sensitivity. Am J Clin Nutr. 2010 Mar;91(3):586-8. doi: 10.3945/ajcn.2009.28830. Epub 2009 Dec 23. PubMed PMID: 20032494. 27: Constable PD, Gelfert CC, Fürll M, Staufenbiel R, Stämpfli HR. Application of strong ion difference theory to urine and the relationship between urine pH and net acid excretion in cattle. Am J Vet Res. 2009 Jul;70(7):915-25. doi: 10.2460/ajvr.70.7.915. PubMed PMID: 19566478. 28: Fenton TR, Eliasziw M, Lyon AW, Tough SC, Brown JP, Hanley DA. Low 5-year stability of within-patient ion excretion and urine pH in fasting-morning-urine specimens. Nutr Res. 2009 May;29(5):320-6. doi: 10.1016/j.nutres.2009.04.005. PubMed PMID: 19555813. 29: Li WM, Chou YH, Li CC, Liu CC, Huang SP, Wu WJ, Chen CW, Su CY, Lee MH, Wei YC, Huang CH. Association of body mass index and urine pH in patients with urolithiasis. Urol Res. 2009 Aug;37(4):193-6. doi: 10.1007/s00240-009-0194-4. Epub 2009 May 26. PubMed PMID: 19468724. 30: Thongboonkerd V, Mungdee S, Chiangjong W. Should urine pH be adjusted prior to gel-based proteome analysis? J Proteome Res. 2009 Jun;8(6):3206-11. doi: 10.1021/pr900127x. PubMed PMID: 19351137. 31: Fukunaga K, Saito M, Muto M, Mishima K, Fujiwara M, Orito K. Effects of urine pH modification on pharmacokinetics of phenobarbital in healthy dogs. J Vet Pharmacol Ther. 2008 Oct;31(5):431-6. doi: 10.1111/j.1365-2885.2008.00977.x. PubMed PMID: 19000262. 32: Ausman LM, Oliver LM, Goldin BR, Woods MN, Gorbach SL, Dwyer JT. Estimated net acid excretion inversely correlates with urine pH in vegans, lacto-ovo vegetarians, and omnivores. J Ren Nutr. 2008 Sep;18(5):456-65. doi: 10.1053/j.jrn.2008.04.007. PubMed PMID: 18721741. 33: Parks JH, Coe FL, Evan AP, Worcester EM. Urine pH in renal calcium stone formers who do and do not increase stone phosphate content with time. Nephrol Dial Transplant. 2009 Jan;24(1):130-6. doi: 10.1093/ndt/gfn420. Epub 2008 Jul 28. PubMed PMID: 18662977; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2721421. 34: Drewa T, Wolski Z, Gruszka M, Misterek B, Lysik J. Uric acid plasma level and urine pH in rats treated with ambroxol. Acta Pol Pharm. 2007 Nov-Dec;64(6):565-7. PubMed PMID: 18323253. 35: Welch AA, Mulligan A, Bingham SA, Khaw KT. Urine pH is an indicator of dietary acid-base load, fruit and vegetables and meat intakes: results from the European Prospective Investigation into Cancer and Nutrition (EPIC)-Norfolk population study. Br J Nutr. 2008 Jun;99(6):1335-43. Epub 2007 Nov 28. PubMed PMID: 18042305. 36: Cook JD, Strauss KA, Caplan YH, Lodico CP, Bush DM. Urine pH: the effects of time and temperature after collection. J Anal Toxicol. 2007 Oct;31(8):486-96. PubMed PMID: 17988463. 37: Boari B, Salmi R, Rizzioli E, Manfredini R. Circadian variation in urine pH and uric acid nephrolithiasis risk. Nephrol Dial Transplant. 2008 Jan;23(1):411-2. Epub 2007 Oct 28. PubMed PMID: 17967802. 38: Maalouf NM, Cameron MA, Moe OW, Adams-Huet B, Sakhaee K. Low urine pH: a novel feature of the metabolic syndrome. Clin J Am Soc Nephrol. 2007 Sep;2(5):883-8. Epub 2007 Aug 16. PubMed PMID: 17702734. 39: Takahashi S, Inokuchi T, Kobayashi T, Ka T, Tsutsumi Z, Moriwaki Y, Yamamoto T. Relationship between insulin resistance and low urinary pH in patients with gout, and effects of PPARalpha agonists on urine pH. Horm Metab Res. 2007 Jul;39(7):511-4. PubMed PMID: 17611904. 40: Koff SG, Paquette EL, Cullen J, Gancarczyk KK, Tucciarone PR, Schenkman NS. Comparison between lemonade and potassium citrate and impact on urine pH and 24-hour urine parameters in patients with kidney stone formation. Urology. 2007 Jun;69(6):1013-6. PubMed PMID: 17572176. 41: Cameron MA, Baker LA, Maalouf NM, Moe OW, Sakhaee K. Circadian variation in urine pH and uric acid nephrolithiasis risk. Nephrol Dial Transplant. 2007 Aug;22(8):2375-8. Epub 2007 May 3. PubMed PMID: 17478488. 42: Alguacil J, Pfeiffer RM, Moore LE, Del Fresno MR, Medina-Lopez R, Kogevinas M, Vermeulen R, Dosemeci M, Silverman DT, Rothman N, García-Closas M. Measurement of urine pH for epidemiological studies on bladder cancer. Eur J Epidemiol. 2007;22(2):91-8. Epub 2007 Mar 3. PubMed PMID: 17334820. 43: Parker AL. When urine pH really matters. J Pediatr Health Care. 2007 Mar-Apr;21(2):117-9, 139-41. PubMed PMID: 17321912. 44: Reagan WJ, VanderLind B, Shearer A, Botts S. Influence of urine pH on accurate urinary protein determination in Sprague-Dawley rats. Vet Clin Pathol. 2007 Mar;36(1):73-8. PubMed PMID: 17311198. 45: Johnson KY, Lulich JP, Osborne CA. Evaluation of the reproducibility and accuracy of pH-determining devices used to measure urine pH in dogs. J Am Vet Med Assoc. 2007 Feb 1;230(3):364-9. PubMed PMID: 17269867. 46: Mazdak H, Ardestani PM, Nejadnik H. Effect of lime juice consumption on urine pH value. Saudi Med J. 2006 Dec;27(12):1923-4. PubMed PMID: 17143381. 47: Kamel KS, Shafiee MA, Cheema-Dhadli S, Halperin ML. Studies to identify the basis for an alkaline urine pH in patients with calcium hydrogen phosphate kidney stones. Nephrol Dial Transplant. 2007 Feb;22(2):424-31. Epub 2006 Nov 14. PubMed PMID: 17107965. 48: Roche JR, Dalley DE, O'Mara FP. Effect of a metabolically created systemic acidosis on calcium homeostasis and the diurnal variation in urine pH in the non-lactating pregnant dairy cow. J Dairy Res. 2007 Feb;74(1):34-9. Epub 2006 Sep 15. PubMed PMID: 16978431. 49: Gagnon RF, Alli AI, Edwardes MD, Watters AK, Tsoukas CM. Low urine pH is associated with reduced indinavir crystalluria in indinavir-treated HIV-infected individuals. Clin Nephrol. 2006 Jan;65(1):13-21. PubMed PMID: 16429837. 50: Jamerson MH, McCue JJ, Klette KL. Urine pH, container composition, and exposure time influence adsorptive loss of 11-nor-delta9-tetrahydrocannabinol-9-carboxylic acid. J Anal Toxicol. 2005 Oct;29(7):627-31. PubMed PMID: 16419391. 51: Wright ME, Michaud DS, Pietinen P, Taylor PR, Virtamo J, Albanes D. Estimated urine pH and bladder cancer risk in a cohort of male smokers (Finland). Cancer Causes Control. 2005 Nov;16(9):1117-23. PubMed PMID: 16184478. 52: Mellau LS, Jørgensen RJ, Bartlett PC, Enemark JM, Hansen AK. Effect of anionic salt and highly fermentable carbohydrate supplementations on urine pH and on experimentally induced hypocalcaemia in cows. Acta Vet Scand. 2004;45(3-4):139-47. PubMed PMID: 15663074; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1820990. 53: He HC, Zhong WD, Xie KJ, Dai QS, Zeng GQ, Wei H, Wei HA, Mei H. of potassium citrate delayed preparation in urine PH and citric acid content. Zhonghua Yi Xue Za Zhi. 2004 Nov 2;84(21):1825-6. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 15631783. 54: Schlager TA, Ashe K, Hendley JO. Effect of a phosphate supplement on urine pH in patients with neurogenic bladder receiving intermittent catheterization. Spinal Cord. 2005 Mar;43(3):187-9. PubMed PMID: 15570319. 55: Ozdemir M, Crewe KH, Tucker GT, Rostami-Hodjegan A. Assessment of in vivo CYP2D6 activity: differential sensitivity of commonly used probes to urine pH. J Clin Pharmacol. 2004 Dec;44(12):1398-404. PubMed PMID: 15545311. 56: Mantani N, Hoshino A, Ito K, Kogure T, Moridaira K, Sakamoto H, Tamura J. among urine pH, serum uric acid and pyuria in hospitalized elderly patients. Nihon Ronen Igakkai Zasshi. 2004 Sep;41(5):542-5. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 15515737. 57: Seifi HA, Mohri M, Kalamati Zadeh J. Use of pre-partum urine pH to predict the risk of milk fever in dairy cows. Vet J. 2004 May;167(3):281-5. PubMed PMID: 15080877. 58: Srivastava T, Kainer G. Collection under paraffin is not necessary for stability of urine pH over 24 h. Pediatr Nephrol. 2004 Feb;19(2):169-71. Epub 2003 Dec 13. PubMed PMID: 14673632. 59: Michaud DS, Troiano RP, Subar AF, Runswick S, Bingham S, Kipnis V, Schatzkin A. Comparison of estimated renal net acid excretion from dietary intake and body size with urine pH. J Am Diet Assoc. 2003 Aug;103(8):1001-7; discussion 1007. PubMed PMID: 12891148. 60: Greischar A, Nakagawa Y, Coe FL. Influence of urine pH and citrate concentration on the upper limit of metastability for calcium phosphate. J Urol. 2003 Mar;169(3):867-70. PubMed PMID: 12576801. 61: Mellau LS, Jørgensen RJ, Kambarage DM. The influence of short-term anion salt exposure on urine pH and on resistance to experimentally induced hypocalcaemia in cows. J Vet Med A Physiol Pathol Clin Med. 2002 Jun;49(5):225-9. PubMed PMID: 12126135. 62: Raskin RE, Murray KA, Levy JK. Comparison of home monitoring methods for feline urine pH measurement. Vet Clin Pathol. 2002;31(2):51-5. PubMed PMID: 12040484. 63: Kamel KS, Cheema-Dhadli S, Halperin ML. Studies on the pathophysiology of the low urine pH in patients with uric acid stones. Kidney Int. 2002 Mar;61(3):988-94. PubMed PMID: 11849453. 64: Wada S, Yoshimura R, Masuda C, Hase T, Ikemoto S, Kishimoto T, Fukushima S. Are tobacco use and urine pH indicated as risk factors for bladder carcinoma? Int J Urol. 2001 Mar;8(3):106-9. PubMed PMID: 11260334. 65: Stevenson AE, Wrigglesworth DJ, Smith BH, Markwell PJ. Effects of dietary potassium citrate supplementation on urine pH and urinary relative supersaturation of calcium oxalate and struvite in healthy dogs. Am J Vet Res. 2000 Apr;61(4):430-5. PubMed PMID: 10772109. 66: García Matilla F, García ontes F, Ribas Serna J. between diuresis, urine pH and lithogenesis. Actas Urol Esp. 1999 Mar;23(3):202-13. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 10363376. 67: Freudenthaler S, Meineke I, Schreeb KH, Boakye E, Gundert-Remy U, Gleiter CH. Influence of urine pH and urinary flow on the renal excretion of memantine. Br J Clin Pharmacol. 1998 Dec;46(6):541-6. PubMed PMID: 9862242; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1873797. 68: Heuter KJ, Buffington CA, Chew DJ. Agreement between two methods for measuring urine pH in cats and dogs. J Am Vet Med Assoc. 1998 Oct 1;213(7):996-8. PubMed PMID: 9776996. 69: Miki K, Sudo A. Effect of urine pH, storage time, and temperature on stability of catecholamines, cortisol, and creatinine. Clin Chem. 1998 Aug;44(8 Pt 1):1759-62. PubMed PMID: 9702972. 70: Rothman N, Talaska G, Hayes RB, Bhatnagar VK, Bell DA, Lakshmi VM, Kashyap SK, Dosemeci M, Kashyap R, Hsu FF, Jaeger M, Hirvonen A, Parikh DJ, Davis BB, Zenser TV. Acidic urine pH is associated with elevated levels of free urinary benzidine and N-acetylbenzidine and urothelial cell DNA adducts in exposed workers. Cancer Epidemiol Biomarkers Prev. 1997 Dec;6(12):1039-42. PubMed PMID: 9419400. 71: Burr RG, Nuseibeh IM. Urinary catheter blockage depends on urine pH, calcium and rate of flow. Spinal Cord. 1997 Aug;35(8):521-5. PubMed PMID: 9267917. 72: Schreiber M, Schlanger LE, Chen CB, Lessan-Pezeshki M, Halperin ML, Patnaik A, Ling BN, Kleyman TR. Antikaliuretic action of trimethoprim is minimized by raising urine pH. Kidney Int. 1996 Jan;49(1):82-7. PubMed PMID: 8770952. 73: Stanley SD, Sams RA, Harkins JD, Mundy GD, Boyles J, Woods WE, Tobin T. Frequency distribution of post race urine pH from standardbreds compared with thoroughbreds: research and regulatory significance. Equine Vet J. 1995 Nov;27(6):471-3. PubMed PMID: 8565945. 74: Remer T, Manz F. Potential renal acid load of foods and its influence on urine pH. J Am Diet Assoc. 1995 Jul;95(7):791-7. PubMed PMID: 7797810. 75: Chafe L, Gault MH. First morning urine pH in the diagnosis of renal tubular acidosis with nephrolithiasis. Clin Nephrol. 1994 Mar;41(3):159-62. PubMed PMID: 8187359. 76: Kiyota H, Machida T, Onodera S, Suzuki H, Goto H, Takamizawa S, Mitani H, Kawahara M, Igarashi H, Endoh K, et al. of urine pH and cations on antimicrobial activities of penems. Kansenshogaku Zasshi. 1993 May;67(5):435-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 8320460. 77: Kienzle E, Schuhknecht A. stone dietetics: 1. Effect of different feed rations on the urine pH value of cats. Dtsch Tierarztl Wochenschr. 1993 May;100(5):198-203. German. PubMed PMID: 8319549. 78: Strom JG Jr, Jun HW. Effect of urine pH and ascorbic acid on the rate of conversion of methenamine to formaldehyde. Biopharm Drug Dispos. 1993 Jan;14(1):61-9. PubMed PMID: 8427945. 79: Sarasola P, Horspool LJ, McKellar QA. Effect of changes in urine pH on plasma pharmacokinetic variables of ampicillin sodium in horses. Am J Vet Res. 1992 May;53(5):711-5. PubMed PMID: 1326242. 80: Nankivell BJ, Allen RD, Grierson J, Chapman JR. Urine pH in clinical pancreas transplantation. Transplant Proc. 1992 Feb;24(1):175-6. PubMed PMID: 1539230. 81: Kienzle E, Schuknecht A, Meyer H. Influence of food composition on the urine pH in cats. J Nutr. 1991 Nov;121(11 Suppl):S87-8. PubMed PMID: 1941250. 82: Izquierdo JV, Czarnecki-Maulden GL. Effect of various acidifying agents on urine pH and acid-base balance in adult cats. J Nutr. 1991 Nov;121(11 Suppl):S89-90. PubMed PMID: 1682430. 83: Balon R, Pohl R, Yeragani VK. Urine pH and panic disorder. Lancet. 1991 Jun 1;337(8753):1351. PubMed PMID: 1674329. 84: Carlisle EJ, Donnelly SM, Halperin ML. Renal tubular acidosis (RTA): recognize the ammonium defect and pHorget the urine pH. Pediatr Nephrol. 1991 Mar;5(2):242-8. Review. PubMed PMID: 2031845. 85: Kamiya A, Tanigawara Y, Saito Y, Hayashi Y, Aiba T, Inui K, Hori R. Moment analysis of drug disposition in kidney. II: Urine pH-dependent tubular secretion of tetraethylammonium in the isolated perfused rat kidney. J Pharm Sci. 1990 Aug;79(8):692-7. PubMed PMID: 2231331. 86: Ilett KF, Ong RT, Batty KT, Taylor JD. Effect of urine pH on the stability of doxorubicin and its recovery from bladder instillations. Br J Urol. 1990 May;65(5):478-82. PubMed PMID: 2354313. 87: Kallio J. The effect of urine pH on debrisoquine phenotyping: application of an HPLC-method. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther Toxicol. 1990 May;28(5):223-6. PubMed PMID: 2163994. 88: Wood T, Weckman TJ, Henry PA, Chang SL, Blake JW, Tobin T. Equine urine pH: normal population distributions and methods of acidification. Equine Vet J. 1990 Mar;22(2):118-21. PubMed PMID: 2318175. 89: Papp LA, Gorman JM. Urine pH in panic: a possible screening device. Lancet. 1990 Feb 10;335(8685):355. PubMed PMID: 1967789. 90: Harlass FF, Duff P, Herd M. The evaluation of urine pH in screening for asymptomatic bacteriuria in pregnancy. Mil Med. 1990 Feb;155(2):49-51. PubMed PMID: 2106648. 91: Zimmerman CL, O'Connell MB, Soria I. The effects of urine pH modification on the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of phenylpropanolamine. Pharm Res. 1990 Jan;7(1):96-102. PubMed PMID: 2300545. 92: Bilobrov VM, Chugaj AV, Bessarabov VI. Urine pH variation dynamics in healthy individuals and stone formers. Urol Int. 1990;45(6):326-31. PubMed PMID: 2288048. 93: Shaw DH. Acute response of urine pH following ammonium chloride administration to dogs. Am J Vet Res. 1989 Nov;50(11):1829-30. PubMed PMID: 2619112. 94: Tozuka K, Hara Y, Moriguchi H, Kikuchi T, Tokue A. role of urine pH in the occurrence of phosphaturia. Hinyokika Kiyo. 1989 Sep;35(9):1475-8. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 2816612. 95: Gray LD, Ilstrup DM, Smith TF. Correlation of urine pH with the detection of cytomegalovirus by the shell vial technique. Diagn Microbiol Infect Dis. 1989 May-Jun;12(3):275-7. PubMed PMID: 2551570. 96: Tarttelin MF. Feline struvite urolithiasis: factors affecting urine pH may be more important than magnesium levels in food. Vet Rec. 1987 Sep 5;121(10):227-30. PubMed PMID: 3672831. 97: Richardson RM, Halperin ML. The urine pH: a potentially misleading diagnostic test in patients with hyperchloremic metabolic acidosis. Am J Kidney Dis. 1987 Aug;10(2):140-3. PubMed PMID: 3605091. 98: Neuvonen PJ, Kärkkäinen S, Lehtovaara R. Pharmacokinetics of chlorpropamide in epileptic patients: effects of enzyme induction and urine pH on chlorpropamide elimination. Eur J Clin Pharmacol. 1987;32(3):297-301. PubMed PMID: 3595702. 99: Chiou WL. A new simple approach to study the effect of changes in urine flow and/or urine pH on renal clearance and its applications. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther Toxicol. 1986 Oct;24(10):519-27. PubMed PMID: 3781671. 100: Kärkkäinen S, Neuvonen PJ. Pharmacokinetics of amitriptyline influenced by oral charcoal and urine pH. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther Toxicol. 1986 Jun;24(6):326-32. PubMed PMID: 3015809. 101: Haylor J, Lote CJ. Urine pH and the relationship between urine flow and urinary prostaglandin E excretion in the rat. J Endocrinol. 1986 Feb;108(2):247-53. PubMed PMID: 3950529. 102: Mujais SK, Nascimento L, Rademacher DR, Wilson A, Kurtzman NA. Intact ability to lower urine pH in nonacidotic adrenalectomized rats. Miner Electrolyte Metab. 1986;12(2):107-12. PubMed PMID: 3007965. 103: Somogyi A, Gugler R. Effect of variations in urine pH and flow rate on cimetidine renal disposition in man. Biopharm Drug Dispos. 1985 Jul-Sep;6(3):345-9. PubMed PMID: 4041561. 104: Pak CH, Oleneva VA. in the excretion of uric acid and urine pH as affected by the diet therapy of patients with gout and uric acid diathesis. Vopr Pitan. 1985 May-Jun;(3):70-1. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4036080. 105: Kärkkäinen S, Neuvonen PJ. Effect of oral charcoal and urine pH on dextropropoxyphene pharmacokinetics. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther Toxicol. 1985 Apr;23(4):219-25. PubMed PMID: 2987139. 106: Haylor J, Toner JM, Jackson PR, Ramsay LE, Lote CJ. Is the urinary excretion of prostaglandin E in man dependent on urine pH? Clin Sci (Lond). 1985 Apr;68(4):475-7. PubMed PMID: 2982534. 107: Trang JM, Blanchard J, Conrad KA, Harrison GG. Effect of dietary ascorbic acid restriction and supplementation on urine pH in elderly males. JAMA. 1984 Dec 7;252(21):2960-1. PubMed PMID: 6502855. 108: Kärkkäinen S, Neuvonen PJ. Effect of oral charcoal and urine pH on sotalol pharmacokinetics. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther Toxicol. 1984 Aug;22(8):441-6. PubMed PMID: 6092287. 109: Roychowdhury SP, Sethumadhavan KV, Babu CS, Rao CK. Relationship between urine pH and clearance of microfilaraemia following diethylcarbamazine treatment. J Commun Dis. 1984 Jun;16(2):100-3. PubMed PMID: 6386962. 110: Lote CJ, Haylor J, Towers J. The effect of urine pH on the reduction of urinary PGE2 excretion by indomethacin. Biochem Pharmacol. 1984 May 1;33(9):1564-6. PubMed PMID: 6587851. 111: Pytel' IuA, Shapiro SB, Chabanov VA. for urine pH stability in urate nephrolithiasis. Lab Delo. 1984;(3):146-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6200675. 112: Houston T, Tobin T, Blake JW. Effect of urine pH on urine levels of oxyphenbutazone in racing horses. Drug Metab Dispos. 1983 Nov-Dec;11(6):617-9. PubMed PMID: 6140151. 113: Milne LA, Williams NE, Calvey TN, Murray GR, Chan K. Effect of urine pH on the elimination of phenoperidine. Br J Clin Pharmacol. 1983 Jul;16(1):101-3. PubMed PMID: 6882616; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1427958. 114: Kärkkäinen S, Vapaatalo H, Neuvonen PJ. Urine pH is important for chlorpropamide elimination. Diabetes Care. 1983 May-Jun;6(3):313. PubMed PMID: 6347584. 115: Perez-Reyes M, Di Guiseppi S, Brine DR, Smith H, Cook CE. Urine pH and phencyclidine excretion. Clin Pharmacol Ther. 1982 Nov;32(5):635-41. PubMed PMID: 7128004. 116: Young JF, Kadlubar FF. A pharmacokinetic model to predict exposure of the bladder epithelium to urinary N-hydroxyarylamine carcinogens as a function of urine pH, voiding interval, and resorption. Drug Metab Dispos. 1982 Nov-Dec;10(6):641-4. PubMed PMID: 6130914. 117: Rauber AP, Maroncelli RD. Effects of dietary changes on alkalinization of urine pH. Vet Hum Toxicol. 1981;23(Suppl 1):46-7. PubMed PMID: 7303473. 118: Sand TE, Jacobsen S. Effect of urine pH and flow on renal clearance of methotrexate. Eur J Clin Pharmacol. 1981;19(6):453-6. PubMed PMID: 7250179. 119: Nahata MC, Cummins BA, McLeod DC. Effect of ascorbic acid on urine pH. Am J Hosp Pharm. 1981 Jan;38(1):33, 36. PubMed PMID: 7211868. 120: Hetey SK, Kleinberg ML, Parker WD, Johnson EW. Effect of ascorbic acid on urine pH in patients with injured spinal cords. Am J Hosp Pharm. 1980 Feb;37(2):235-7. PubMed PMID: 7361797. 121: Quay JF, Childers RF, Johnson DW, Nash JF, Stucky JF 2nd. Cinoxacin in female mongrel dogs: effect of urine pH on urinary drug excretion and correlation of in vitro characteristics of oral dosage forms with bioavailability. J Pharm Sci. 1979 Feb;68(2):227-32. PubMed PMID: 34019. 122: Baer JE, Breault GO, Russo HF. Diflunisal renal clearance in anesthetized dogs: effect of probenecid, urine flow, and urine pH. Arch Int Pharmacodyn Ther. 1978 Oct;235(2):204-10. PubMed PMID: 32854. 123: Rocha SM, Angerami EL. of urine pH and density in the rehydration of infants. Introduction to nursing care. Bol Oficina Sanit Panam. 1978 Feb;84(2):146-56. Portuguese. PubMed PMID: 24456. 124: Nahata MC, Shrimp L, Lampman T, McLeod DC. Effect of ascorbic acid on urine pH in man. Am J Hosp Pharm. 1977 Nov;34(11):1234-7. PubMed PMID: 22245. 125: Cunningham JL, Shen DD, Shudo I, Azarnoff DL. The effects of urine pH and plasma protein binding on the renal clearance of disopyramide. Clin Pharmacokinet. 1977 Sep-Oct;2(5):373-83. PubMed PMID: 21054. 126: Gibaldi M, Grundhofer B, Levy G. Time course and dose dependence of antacid effect on urine pH. J Pharm Sci. 1975 Dec;64(12):2003-4. PubMed PMID: 1512. 127: Kaye CM. The influence of urine pH on the renal excretion of ICI 66082 in man. Br J Clin Pharmacol. 1974 Dec;1(6):513-4. PubMed PMID: 22454941; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1402536. 128: Kiddie MA, Kaye CM. The renal excretion of mexiletine (Kö 1173) under controlled conditions of urine pH. Br J Clin Pharmacol. 1974 Feb;1(1):86-7. PubMed PMID: 22454877; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1402406. 129: Kaye CM, Robinson DG, Turner P. Proceedings: The influence of urine pH on the renal excretion of practolol and propranolol. Br J Pharmacol. 1973 Sep;49(1):155P-156P. PubMed PMID: 4787532; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1776454. 130: Solc J. of renal tubular acidosis based on estimated dependance of urine pH and blood bicarbonate. Cesk Pediatr. 1972 Sep;27(9):454-6. Czech. PubMed PMID: 5074207. 131: Levy G, Leonards JR. Urine pH and salicylate therapy. JAMA. 1971 Jul 5;217(1):81. PubMed PMID: 5108711. 132: Hills AG, Reid EL. PCO2 and PNH3 in mammalian kidney and urinary tract related to urine pH and flow. Am J Physiol. 1970 Aug;219(2):423-34. PubMed PMID: 4988559. 133: Hollister LE, Moore F. Factors affecting excretion of catecholamines in man: urine flow, urine pH and creatinine clearance. Res Commun Chem Pathol Pharmacol. 1970 Mar;1(2):193-202. PubMed PMID: 5524321. 134: Annen RL. The relationship between urine pH and acid excretion--the influence of urine flow rate. J Lab Clin Med. 1969 Nov;74(5):757-69. PubMed PMID: 5350203. 135: Ove P, Brown OE, Laszlo J. DNase II inhibitor in tissues and urine--pH and salt artifacts. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1969 May;131(2):652. PubMed PMID: 5787229. 136: Cottral GE, Gailiunas P. Urine pH changes in cattle infected with foot-and-mouth-disease virus. Cornell Vet. 1969 Apr;59(2):249-58. PubMed PMID: 5813745. 137: Igari J. of urine pH and osmolarity on the growth of bacteria in the urine. Nihon Densenbyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1969 Mar;42(12):343-52. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 4977195. 138: Grigor KC, Hendry JG. Acid-base and urine pH changes following mitral valvotomy. Br J Anaesth. 1969 Jan;41(1):25-7. PubMed PMID: 5774301. 139: Hjelle A. The influence of feeding conditions on urine pH and plasma bicarbonate levels in healthy sheep. Acta Vet Scand. 1969;10(1):1-9. PubMed PMID: 5355181. 140: Igari J, Kano M. study on chemotherapy of urinary tract infection. 3. Effect of urine pH on antibacterial activity of macrolides, lincomycin and clinimycin on Escherichia coli. Jpn J Antibiot. 1968 Dec;21(6):354-7. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 4887887. 141: Buckalew VM Jr, McCurdy DK, Ludwig GD, Chaykin LB, Elkinton JR. Incomplete renal tubular acidosis. Physiologic studies in three patients with a defect in lowering urine pH. Am J Med. 1968 Jul;45(1):32-42. PubMed PMID: 5658867. 142: Igari J, Kondo H, Kudo M, Kano M. study on chemotherapy of urinary tract infection. II. Effect of urine pH on antibacterial activity of chemotherapeutics on Escherichia coli. Jpn J Antibiot. 1968 Jun;21(3):118-23. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 4301952. 143: Davies HE. Rise in urine pH and in ammonium excretion during a water diuresis. J Physiol. 1968 Feb;194(2):79-80P. PubMed PMID: 5639385. 144: Urine pH and drug excretion. Lancet. 1966 Jun 4;1(7449):1256. PubMed PMID: 4161222. 145: Berker F, Bostanci N, Alhan MA, Oner M, Efe F. effect of furosemide on water, electrolytes, titrable acid excretion, osmolar clearance, free water excretion, urine pH and G.F.R. in normal human subjects. Tip Fak Mecm. 1966;29(3):472-86. Turkish. PubMed PMID: 5966839. 146: BECKETT AH, WILKINSON GR. INFLUENCE OF URINE PH AND FLOW RATE ON THE RENAL EXCRETION OF CHLORPHENIRAMINE IN MAN. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1965 Apr;17:256-7. PubMed PMID: 14327721. 147: Wehner W, Vorberg R. pH measurements in burns. Zentralbl Chir. 1965;90(26):1125-9. German. PubMed PMID: 5883316. 148: BRAUN W, ADLUNG J, MALORNY G. INFLUENCE OF THE URINE PH ON THE ELIMINATION OF VARIOUS ACETYLATED SULFONAMIDES. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Exp Pathol Pharmakol. 1964 Oct 13;249:185-90. German. PubMed PMID: 14347834. 149: BRAUN W. DEPENDENCE OF ADRENALIN ELIMINATION ON THE URINE PH. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Exp Pathol Pharmakol. 1964 Oct 13;249:191-4. German. PubMed PMID: 14345703. 150: BRAUN W. THE RELATION OF THE EXCRETION RATE OF DRUGS TO URINE PH. Arzneimittelforschung. 1964 Jan;14:76-7. German. PubMed PMID: 14223704. 151: SULLIVAN LP, McVAUGH M. Effect of rapid and transitory changes in blood and urine pH on NH4 excretion. Am J Physiol. 1963 Jun;204:1077-85. PubMed PMID: 13979204. 152: CURTIS JR, DE WARDENER HE. Effect of urine pH on the changes in urine concentration produced by vasopressin. Clin Sci. 1963 Apr;24:159-66. PubMed PMID: 14024363. 153: KOSTENBAUDER HB, PORTNOFF JB, SWINTOSKY JV. Control of urine pH and its effect on sulfaethidole excretion in humans. J Pharm Sci. 1962 Nov;51:1084-9. PubMed PMID: 14035027. 154: MOU TW. Effect of urine pH on the antibacterial activity of antibiotics and chemotherapeutic agents. J Urol. 1962 Jun;87:978-87. PubMed PMID: 14476616. 155: BRUMFITT W, PERCIVAL A. Adjustment of urine pH in the chemotherapy of urinary-tract infections. A laboratory and clinical assessment. Lancet. 1962 Jan 27;1(7222):186-90. PubMed PMID: 13873946. 156: PORTNOFF JB, SWINTOSKY JV, KOSTENBAUDER HB. Control of urine pH and its effect on drug excretion in humans. J Pharm Sci. 1961 Oct;50:890. PubMed PMID: 14488120. 157: ANDRUS SB, GERSHOFF SN, FARAGALLA FF, PRIEN EL. Production of calcium oxalate renal calculi in vitamin B6-deficient rats. Study of the influence of urine pH. Lab Invest. 1960 Jan-Feb;9:7-27. PubMed PMID: 13793642. 158: RICHTERICH-VAN BAERLE R, GOLDSTEIN L, DEARBORN EH. Relation of ammonia excretion to urine pH in the guinea pig. Science. 1956 Jul 13;124(3211):74. PubMed PMID: 13337351. 159: KRIZEK V, STARKA J. of urine pH with paper indicators and their accuracy. Cas Lek Cesk. 1956 May 4;95(18):493-4. Czech. PubMed PMID: 13343153. 160: HODLER J, HEINEMANN HO, FISHMAN AP, SMITH HW. Urine pH and carbonic anhydrase activity in the marine dogfish. Am J Physiol. 1955 Oct;183(1):155-62. PubMed PMID: 13268654. 161: RECTOR FC Jr, SELDIN DW, ROBERTS AD Jr, COPENHAVER JH. Relation of ammonia excretion to urine pH. Am J Physiol. 1954 Nov;179(2):353-8. PubMed PMID: 13218173. 162: KRASNO LR, CILLEY JH, BOUTWELL JH, IVY AC, FARMER CJ. Effect of repeated exposure of human subjects to 18,000 feet without supplemental oxygen, to hyperventilation, and to 35,000 feet with 100 percent oxygen for one hour, on ascorbic acid excretion and plasma level and on urine pH. J Aviat Med. 1950 Aug;21(4):283-92; passim. PubMed PMID: 14774329. 163: EROZ K, TERZIOGLU M. The effect of glucose injections on the blood sugar level, alkali reserve, and blood and urine pH values of starved rabbits. Arch Int Pharmacodyn Ther. 1949 Aug 1;80(2-3):255-68. PubMed PMID: 18137861. 164: VAN SLYKE DD, WEISIGER JR, VAN SLYKE KK. Photometric measurement of urine pH. J Biol Chem. 1949 Jun;179(2):757-61. PubMed PMID: 18150009.